finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Galbadia
Galbadia (ガルバディア共和国, Garubadia-kyouwakoku, lit. Nước cộng hòa Galbadia) là một trong những thế lực chính trị lớn trong game Final Fantasy VIII. Galbadia là một nơi có thể chế chuyên chính quân đội, dưới sự lãnh đạo của Vinzer Deling, đến khi hắn ta bị chiếm quyền và bị giết bởi Ultimecia. Laguna, Kiros và Ward đã từng là quân lính Galbadia trước các sự kiện trong game. Lịch sử As of the start of Final Fantasy VIII Galbadian territory spanned through most of the western continent but that was not always the case. 4000 years before game's events the civilization of Centra created two major empires; Dollet and Esthar. While Dollet, in the west, began to excel in military force, Esthar, in the east, grew scientifically advanced. 80 years prior to the game, after Centra's destruction, Dollet split into three countries; Dollet, Timber and Galbadia. Sorceress Adel, the ruler of Esthar, made a bid for world domination, but was opposed by Galbadia's growing military, then under the leadership of Vinzer Deling. Galbadia, in an effort to bustle its forces during the Sorceress War, attempted to invade and conquer its neighbours: Timber and Dollet. Although Sorceress Adel was eventually disposed of by her own subjects, Vinzer Deling continued to conquer. Eventually the most of the western continent came under the Galbadian flag (Dollet Dukedom kept independence when SeeD drove Galbadia out; the only piece of Dollet under Galbadian control is the Communication Tower) although there were rebel factions fighting against the oppression, most notably in Timber. When President Vinzer Deling announced that the Sorceress, Ultimecia (using the body and name of Edea Kramer as her guise), was to become the new Ambassador of Galbadia, great unrest followed. On the day of her inauguration, Ultimecia ended the life of President Deling, leaving Galbadia in disarray. Nearing the end of the game, most of the Galbadian soldiers, including Biggs and Wedge, have quit the Galbadian army. Politics and Military Galbadia is a totalitarian nation, with the state owning and controlling most of the nation's property. During the Sorceress War a lot of power was given to the government, which took rapid measures to expand in order to fight against the technologically superior nation of Esthar. Vinzer Deling inaugurated as the nation's lifelong president and in less than 20 years Galbadia had expanded into the large western force it is during the time of the game due to politics of fear, Timber’s forceful occupation, the imprisonment of political dissidents under the pretense of progress. The president's approach to diplomacy is mainly oppression; Galbadia Garden maintains neutral, but receives a lot of pressure as well. The Galbadian military is powerful and aggressive, and even regular troops are highly trained and, according to the Ultimania, capable of using Para-Magic. Different coloured uniforms signify rank and ability. Galbadia possesses long-range missiles, though before the start of the game they had never been used. Geography Despite of covering a lot of land, areas suitable for residence are scarcer as desert covers a sizeable portion of the nation. According to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, Galbadia's capital, Deling City, is perpetually covered in clouds and there are only about 10 clear days out of a year. Địa danh Một số địa danh ở Galbadia bao gồm: *Timber *Winhill *Galbadia Garden *Thành phố Deling *Lăng mộ vị vua vô danh *Nhà ngục D-District *Căn cứ tên lửa *Hồ Obel Quân đội Galbadia Trivia *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Galbadia. *The uniforms of the Galbadian soldiers all have "08" on them. Possibly alluding to the game itself, Final Fantasy VIII (Final Fantasy 08). *The West Cactus, a wind cacti that resides in Galbadia's arid regions, is known as one of the 3 Great Delicacies of the World, next to the Balamb Fish es:Galbadia pl:Galbadia ru:Гальбадия Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII